Why does it have to be me?
by Chay-Louise
Summary: Dimitri is with Tasha when he is with Rose and she doesnt know and Rose has to find out the hard way. But why did Dimitri Leave for tasha.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into he gym before class's started for my before school training session with Dimitri. Just thinking about him made me go all bubbly inside. But today something just felt a bit of. I heard talking in the gym so I quietly snuck in the door and hid behind a pillar. "Yes, I do love you Tasha. I'm so glad i'm becoming your guardian," Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around Tasha. "I always knew you did" she whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

I felt my heart being ripped apart and I was trying to hold back my tears. I got up from where I was crouching and tried to quietly sneak out the door. But luck wasn't on my side today. "Rose." Dimitri called. He started to walk towards me but pushed the doors open and ran out. "Wait, I have something to give you" he yelled but I ran straight up to my room and he didn't follow.

About and hour later I heard a knock on the door but being me of course just left the door. Moments later I heard retreating footsteps and I was relieved until my eyes came across the envelope that had been slipped under my door. I slowly wondered over to the door and picked up the envelope before returning to my bed and slowly opening it.

i know this is short but this is the first fanfic me and my friend have written so reveiws are highly Appreciated.

Chay-Jay


	2. Chapter 2

. I slowly wondered over to the door and picked up the envelope before returning to my bed and slowly opening it.

_Roza, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you were going to find out sooner or later. Did you honestly think that I love you? Gee, talk about gullible much. But let's face it. I'm not going to risk my whole career just for you. You're not even worth it. You're just some stupid little bloodwhore and that's all you will ever be. But with Tasha, she can give me everything I want. __Dimit __Dim __Dimitri Belikov_.

I couldn't breath. Why would e do this to me? Sobs wracked through my whole body and I was shacking. Tears started to spill and I dropped the note and ran out the door. I needed to go to the place that I could find comfort.

I reached the pond and dropped to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest. I sat there for a while just thinking before I drifted of to sleep.

*DREAM*

I was standing surrounded by a group of Strigoi. "Surrender yourself now and let us turn you" the leader of the group said "Yeah we know who you are. _Your highness." _Another said. "You and you powers will help us o destroy the stupid Moroi."

*END OF DREAM*

I woke up gasping for breath only to be pulled into Lisa's head. She was standing in my room with Christian wondering where I was. But then her eyes spotted something I didn't want her to see. She picked up and started to read the note. When she was done anger shot through the bond. Christian then read it and told Lisa to calm down. "She probably had a good reason for not telling you so let's go find her. I felt myself being slammed against a tree and I screamed out in pain. Lisa's head shot up. "She's in trouble" she said before running out of my room with Christian.

Back in my own head there was a strigoi standing in front of me. "Well, well, well." He started. "I've been sent by my boss to retrieve you, your highness" he sneered. Wait, he said "your Highness." He came to grab me but I stepped away. "Now don't resist. I'm not allowed to kill you" he said but I started fighting him. He pushed me up against a tree and had me by the throat. I was struggling and kicking but nothing was working. I slowly pulled out my stake and staked him. He fell limp on the floor and then I slid down the tree.

I saw Lisa, Christian, Alberta, Stan, and a few others standing over behind some trees looking shocked. They started to run over but I passed out before they were even close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in the school infirmary and everyone was crowded around me. I sat up and then looked around at everybody. "Can everyone pleases leave, I need to speak with Rose." Lisa asked and everybody started filling out.

She turned and fixed a furious glare on me. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said. "I'm supposed be like your sister, your best friend and you lied to me." She was shouting by the end. "When Liss? When was I supposed to tell you. I thought you were my best friend but you're obviously not" I matched. "What are you talking about" she said. "When was I supposed to tell you Lisa. We always make plans to hang out but then something always comes up. I never got the chance" I cried out. "I never want to see you again. Don't even talk to me" she said and stormed out just as the doctor came in.

When I asked to go she told me she needed to talk to me first, and then she told me I was pregnant. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't possible and she didn't believe me. "How is it not possible, rose" she asked simply. "Because I've only ever been with 1 person…..and he's a dhampir" I said.

"Rose I think it's because your shadow kissed" she said. "How the hell do you know i'm Shadowkissed. Nobody knows but me" I shouted. "I was going through some books and I compared it to you. And it says that some Shadowkissed - like 1 in 10000000000 - have special powers. It's all in this book" she explained putting a book on my lap.

This was all to much so I got up and ran to my room. I put the book on my bed and went out into the court yard. I was walking across it when I spotted the gang but I new not to go over there because Lisa. Suddenly I dropped to the floor clutching my head. When the wards were down I head hurt so badly. Then my stomach started to go all nauseous.

Eddie and everyone started to run over but Lisa just wondered. "Rose what's wrong" Eddie asked franticly. "The wards are down" I choked out. "And there's strigoi on campus."

ok now the first 3 chapters are up. please review and tell me if i shoul keep writting or i wont put up the next chapters. THANX

Chay-Jay :)


	4. AN

I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. Because I'm new to this whole thing I don't really know how I should continue. Please help me and make some suggestions that could help with the story.

The faster I get ideas the faster I can post up new chapters and update. Thanks

Chay-Jay:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
